parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Muggshot's Revenge
Narration: * Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers * Narrator: Muggshot Has a Plan to Kill the Cooper Gang the Justice League and the Omega Racers * Muggshot: I WILL KILL THE COOPER GANG, THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AND THE OMEGA RACERS!!!! * Narrator: But the Omega Racers Have a Plan to Stop him * Batman: Let's stop Muggshot * Sly Cooper: Let's Stop Him! * Adagio: Right! * Tyler Klause: Omega Racers.... * All: LET'S RACE! * Narrator: While Muggshot Plans His Attack He Has A Big Suprise for Our Heroes Can They Stop This Vilianous Threat * Narrator: Find Out on the Adventures of Omega Races next Lyrics POWER OF THE OMEGA!!! Together we are the Omegas of the America and the whole world! We will fight bad guys while we're racing to the grand prix to the grid! Together we are the... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive To Survive!!! Omega Racers!!! (x3) Tyler Klause is the Number One Leader! Adagio is Tyler's Friend! Fang Klause is scary like a werewolf! Maddie Klause sings like a mermaid! Steel is the Silver Ranger of Beast Morphers! Together we are... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive to Survive! Omega Racers (x4) (Song ends) Transcript Keiko Kubota (V.O.): Muggshot's Revenge (In the hall of justice the Justice League are having a meeting with the Cooper Gang) Superman: Sly Cooper, you're the half anti-hero and the half hero aren't you? Sly Cooper: Yes Yes I Am Batman: Carmelita Fox, you're the cop right? Carmelita Fox: Indeed The Flash: Murray, you're not faster than me. Murray: I eat ice cream Bentely: Murray Focus Green Lantern: Bentley, you're the genius am I right or am I wrong? Bentely: Indeedy So What's this meeting about? Cyborg: The meeting about you guys. Shazam: Benjamin Cooper, you're the son of Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox, right? Benjamin Cooper: Well Yeah (They noticed Muggshot had entered the Hall of Justice) All: Muggshot! Muggshot: Recognize me, Sly? Sly Cooper: Uhh Dosen't Ring a Bell. Batman: Let's fight him! Sly Cooper: CHARGE!!!! They All Charge at Mugshot (Muggshot defeats the Cooper Gang and Justice League) Muggshot: You guys are defeated by me (Evil Laughs like Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat) (The Cooper Gang and the Justice League teleported to Acmetropolis) (Meanwhile at the acmetropolis garage the gang we're having breakfeast) Adagio: Man I played Mortal Kombat Trilogy this morning Tyler Klause: And i beated you so good Adagio: Yeah (They noticed the Cooper Gang and the Justice League enters the garage) Maddie Klause: Fellas We Got Visitors Tyler Klause: Superman What are you doing here? Superman: We need your help. Fang Klause: What is it? Sly Cooper: Muggshot had returned from his defeat for revenge. Maddie Klause: Agian? Fang Klause: Downer. Adagio: THAT GUY OWES ME FIVE DOLLARS! The Flash: You guys are Omega Racers Steel: Yep the coolest racers around we fight evil viruses to save the earth from evox Batman: I Heard Blaze and Roxy are back but they went extinct ages ago Maddie Klause: They're Viruses You Know Data-y Benjamin Cooper: Muggshot had allied with the Legion of Doom Steel: Creepy. Fang Klause: Im With you on that Steel. Shazam: Let's stop Muggshot and the Legion of Doom! Adagio: Right! (The Omega Racers get in there velichles) Tyler Klause: Omega Racers.... All: LET'S RACE! (There Velichles Accelerate while they Race on the Street with the Justice League and the Cooper Gang) (Meanwhile at the warehouse) Muggshot: Lex Luthor, your enemy is Superman. Lex Luthor: Let's Steal Sofia the First's Amulet and destroy it! Muggshot: Yes Let's (They came to Sofia the First) The Joker: Little Girl mind if I steal your amulet? (The Joker steals Sofia's Amulet) Sofia the First: No My Amulet! (Lex Luthor destroys Sofia's Amulet) The Joker: HAHA!!! Sofia the First: YOU DID NOT DO THAT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Oh It is On Joker. (Muggshot makes Sofia cry by punching her) (Sofia crying and runs away) The Flash came to Sofia The Flash: What's the matter, Sofia? Sofia the First (crying): The J-Joker Took My Amulet Batman: Is your amulet destroyed? Sofia the First: Yes it is Tyler Klause: Hey Don't worry we'll get it back Fang Klause: You can count on us (Muggshot noticed the Omega Racers) Muggshot: YOU! Who are you?!?! Adagio: We're the Omega Racers! Steel: And we're here to kick you're posterious butt! Muggshot: I WILL KILL THE COOPER GANG, THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AND THE OMEGA RACERS!!!!! Tyler Klause: Not If We Have Anything to Say About It! Fang Klause: Guys Huddle Up! The Omega Racers Huddle Up with the Cooper Gang and the Justice League Muggshot: OH! Seriously? Tyler Klause: Fang You Go Left Fang Klause: Right Tyler Klause: Maddie We Corner Him. Maddie Klause: Gotcha Tyler Klause: Cooper Gang Justice League You Cover Up Behind Us then we do our new technique called the swoop and fly tornado kick got It? Cooper Gang and Justice League: Yes! Tyler Klause: Ready..... All: (claps hands) BREAK! Batman: On my Signal.... Omega Racers Get into position with the cooper gang and the justice league Sly Cooper: Three... Superman: Two... All: ONE!!! Tyler Klause: NOW!!! Fang Corners Muggshot Tyler and Maddie Also Corner Muggshot with Justice League Cover behind them Tyler Klause: Ready Maddie? Maddie Klause: Ready! Tyler Jumps Up hi into the air Maddie Then Grabs His Hands Fang Gets into Position With Justice League and Cooper Gang Tyler and Maddie: SWOOP AND FLY TORNADO KICK! Maddie drops tyler by releasing his hands Tyler Does a Swoop Flip Tyler Lands on Fang's Shoes Fang Launches Him Into the Air with his Shoes Then Tyler Spins around like a tornado Tyler Klause: KYAH! Tyler then Does a Tornado Kick Knocking Muggshot onto the ground The Justice League kicks the Legion of Doom into jail Lex Luthor: Blast! Foiled again! (Meanwhile at viruses inc.) Blaze: They Won't get away with this Evox: FIRE THE MAGNA BEAM MALWARE! Malware: Yes Sir. Malware Fires the Magna Beam Making Muggshot Giant Muggshot: NOW I'M BIGGER THAN EVER!!! Batman: I used a giant robot call Batbot Extreme. Adagio: We Need our velichles Quick! Tyler Klause: (calls steel on the communicator) Steel send the Velichles (Batman summoned Batbot Extreme) Steel: The Velichles are on there way Steel taps the enter button and summons sends the tridoron ixalion ride shooter and auto vajin to there location through a portal The Velichles enter the streets through the portal Tyler Klause: Thank you Steel Batbot Extreme fights Muggshot Batman: TAKE THAT MUGGSHOT!!! Adagio: Come on let's help him out. Tyler Klause: Right The Omega Racers get in there velichles and dashed over there with there velichles All: OMEGA MEGAZORD COMBINE NOW! Computer# 1: Velichles Combine! Tridoron Gets into battle mode Ixalion activates the vizor on the tridoron's body Ride Shooter's visor is on the tridoron's arm Auto Vajin handle gets out as the faiz edge and is in the tridoron's hand and the faiz symbol is on the tridoron All: OMEGA MEGAZORD REVING UP! Omega Megazord Fights Muggshot Tyler Klause: Take That Muggshot! Batman: LET'S DO THIS TOGETHER!!! Adagio: YEAH!!! All: LET'S DO IT! Sly Cooper's Van combined with Omega Megazord Sly Cooper: Mind if We Help Maddie Klause: Not at all. Tyler Klause: Let's do this! All: OMEGA PUNCH!!! Tyler Fang Maddie Adagio Sly Bentely and Murray Move the Megazord Levers Omega Megazord Does a Mighty Powerful Punch to a Giant Muggshot Muggshot: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Muggshot Falls to the Ground All: OMEGA TORNADO KICK!!! Tyler Fang Maddie Adagio Sly Bentely and Murray Move the Megazord Levers in Diffrent Combinations Omega Megazord Does a Giant Powerful Tornado Kick But then Giant Muggshot Blocks It Carmelita Fox's Car combined with Omega Megazord Adagio: Wow Carmelita I Didin't Know You're Car Could Combine Too Carmelita Fox: Just an idea Now let's take down this bozo Tyler Klause: Right Carmelita Fox: OMEGA X CHOP! Carmelita Moves the Lever left and right with combinations Omega Megazord Does Hyper Chop to Giant Muggshot Tyler Klause: Transport! Fang Klause: Transport! Maddie Klause: Transport! Adagio: Transport! Sly Cooper: Transport! Bentely: Transport! Murray: Transport Carmelita Fox: Transport! All: OMEGA BLASTER! The Omega Blasters Have Been Transported to the Omega Racers and the Cooper Gang's Hands There Visors Go Down on there Heads All: OMEGA X-HYPER STRIKE! (The Target Pointer is Locked on the Giant Muggshot) The Omega Blasters are Fired at Muggshot All: FINAL ATTACK! Omega Megazord does a Hyper Slash with the Faiz Edge to Finish Off Giant Muggshot Muggshot: I SHOULD'VE SHOT MY WAY INTO THIS ONE! Muggshot Dies in a Explosion All: Vilian Eliminated! Superman fixes Sofia's Amulet Superman: There all fixed. Batman: Sofia, you're amulet is all fixed now. Sofia the First: Thank you justice league Sofia Hugs the jusice league Tyler Klause: Cool let's go home. (Meanwhile at the acmetropolis garage) Murray: I'm hungry for ice cream when's the meeting is finished. Tyler Klause: Murray You're Always Hungry. Adagio gives Murray some Chocolate, Vanilla and Strawberry Ice Cream Murray: Thanks adagio. Adagio: No prob murray no prob Murray eats the whole ice cream And It Gets on Adagio's Shirt Adagio: MURRRRRRRRRRRRRAY! Murray: Oops. The Omega Racers and Justice League laugh while adagio chases murray End Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Ryan Potter as Fang Klause * Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio * Jamie Linehan as the Voice of Steel * Roger Craig Smith as Sly Cooper * Saffon Henderson as Carmelita Fox * Travis Willingham as Murray * Cam Clarke as Bentley * Ben Diskin as Benjamin Cooper * Crispin Freeman as Superman * Troy Baker as Batman * Colleen Clinkenbeard as Wonder Woman * Darren Criss as The Flash * Phill Lamarr as Green Lantern * Khary Payton as Cyborg * Sean Astin as Shazam * Clancy Brown as Muggshot * Mark Hamill as The Joker * Darran Norris as Lex Luthor * Ariel Winter as Sofia Next Episode * Narrator: Evrey Saturday Omega Racers Is All New! * Narrator: Evox Decides to Make A Knight Like Virus * King Knight Virus: I WILL ONLY LIVE TO SERVE YOU MIGHTY EVOX! * Evox: Excellent. Excellent. * Maddie Klause: Evox Sent a New Virus * Fang Klause: Let's Move * Adagio: Omega Racers.... * All: Let's RACE! * Narrator: And It Sends them Back in time To The Middle Ages. * Tyler Klause: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! * Narrator: Will the Omega Racers Beat the Virus Before It Sends Them Back to the Middle Ages Too? * Narrator: To Find Out Watch an All New Omega Racers Today After Ben 10 Only on Fox Kids Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Ryan Potter.png Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Scottmccall1.jpg Buddy-beetjstag.png SC4 Sly Cooper.png CarmelitaFoxFullRender.png SC4 Bentley.png Murray the Brawn.png Presentation benjamin cooper by jennissycooper-d2lm5h4.png Superman BTBAB.jpg Batman lego movie 2 background.jpg 250px-Wonder Woman.png The Flash As Sid The Sloth.jpeg Green Lantern Justice League.jpg Teen Titans Go Cyborg PNG Clip Art Image.png Shazam.jpeg Mugshotns4.png Joker.jpg Lex Luthor BTBATB 001.jpg Sofia The First 3.png Next Episode * Rise of Evox * The Cars of Pride Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Omega Racers